


True Powa

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: Powadachi was a brash orc barbarian and the second character in my party to die. though he wasn't that good of a person, his actions were good and just for the most part. Having earned the respect of many for saving a city, his death saddens but also inspires a new generation of warriors.





	True Powa

The curse of the strong is to inevitably become much more than reality through word of mouth, 

The strong mean many different things to the people. But there is one common thread between most people. Every man, boy and even some female adventurers have at one point or another in their lifetime dreamed of claiming the title of “strongest.” Only one can claim such a title but there are those who get close. They are simply called “the strong.” Powadachi, to the people of Kenfuzly and even to many who would hear his tale all throughout the world, has no doubt earned such a title. 

The news of his death struck a nerve in the city. The day I went public, alcohol purchases went up. Every tavern in town was filled with adventurers, town guard, soldiers and sailors all looking to pour one out and drink to his greatness. It is natural that those who hold the title of strong hold a large deal of respect from those beneath them, but in his case he personally saved the city from what could be construed as the wrath of the gods. Everyone in the city knows they own their lives to the heroes of that day. This is the second one of the “9 who weathered the storm” to fall within the year. This sadness is personal.

Of course with the leaving of his life comes the beginning of his legacy. Through many ways his mere existence spurred many to become better than they were before. The proud guardsmen who survived the attack and feels guilty so he strives to be stronger and better so that next time some foreigners won't have to save them. The new recruits spurred on by his tales of strength who join the guard or the military to seek similar greatness. Even the peace of mind of those who live in the east city and get to see his statue everyday protecting the gate with an ever watchful eye. The strong in sheer concept moves those beneath them to betterment.

His impact is not all military. Social change comes in the form of stories parents would tell to their kids for generations. His tale would be a cautionary one, warning young troublemakers that even the strength to challenge the gods is finite and that they too are mortal. His name would be used by mother’s as a role model to follow and by children as an idol to embody. His statue is said to have deterred many a thieves from attempting anything be it inside or outside the gate. They say his watchful presence and power can still be felt when the statue is in eyesight. And gods help anyone who dared ignored the warning and stepped closer to the farms, it is said that the statue of his protégé, Hervul, would come to life and remind them why the warning should be heeded. 

Whether intentional or not, the strong have a major impact on anyone they meet. Their mere presence inspires the populace and the idea of them molds societies. That, is true Powa.


End file.
